


This Isn't...Right

by The_Little_Sun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Papchat ideas, Gen, Papyrus is way to kind to the homicidal flower, Plantonic - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Tsundere Flowey, eheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Sun/pseuds/The_Little_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd done this timeline after timeline after timeline. Changed it up when it got boring. It was fun!</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't...Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/gifts).



> This is based off of some ideas thrown around on the Papchat and, by golly, I had to do a quick drabble.
> 
> I apologize if the formatting is kind of wonky.

Now, don't get him wrong.

 

This was  _ fun _ . Obviously.

 

The crying of that stupid, goody-goody, happy  _ idiot _ was practically music to his ears. 

 

Right?

 

It didn't feel right. Not this time.

There must be something wrong. Not with him, but with that sappy idiot.

 

Was it too soon? He must have killed Smiley Trashbag too soon.

 

No, no, no. That wasn't it. Mr. Sunshine would be in tears regardless of when he killed his pathetic older brother.

 

It wasn't because he was feeling guilty. 

 

He didn't feel guilty. Hadn't for hundreds of timelines.

 

_ I don't. _

 

He was bored and only did this to get the skeleton's reaction. It wasn't any different from the other times this had happened.

 

Why was he being looked at like that?

 

_ I killed your brother! Stop telling me that I'm still good! _

 

...

 

He was...upset.  _ Why _ ? This is ridiculous! 

 

_ STOP! _

 

It was easy to crush the remaining skeleton brother into dust. That would end this horrible crisis. Next time had to be different.

 

_ Damn it. _

 

***RESET.**


End file.
